youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Professor Ratigan
Professor Ratigan is a sewer rat and the main antagonist of the 1986 film, The Great Mouse Detective. As The Penguin in Bathound: The Animated Series As Darth Vader In Star Wars (Baloo The BearFan360 Style) He is the Dark Side of Anakin As Steele In Baslto He is an evil huskey As In Tanyahontas He is a Fierce Indian As the Guard in The Wizard of Oz (disneystyle8) He is the Emerald City guard As Monty Venturi in The Return of Kermit He js Lenny Fisherman's former best friend As Bradley Uppercrust III in The Extremely Bernard Movie He is the leader of the Gammas As Genie Jafar in Raimundoladdin He is a Genie As Hades in Mickey Mouse (Hercules) He is a Lord of The Underworld As Razoul in Tarladdin He is a Head-Guard As Sa'Luk in Bernardladdin 3: The King of Thieves (Stephen Druschke's Version) He is a murderer As Jafar in Bernardladdin, Bernardladdin 2: The Return of Ratigan, Olladdin and Olladdin 2: The Return of Ratigan He is a sorcerer As Captain of the Guards in Fievel Hood He is a Crocodile As Prince John in Basil Hood He is a Lion Prince As Lord Rothbart in The Pegasus Princess, The Bird Princess and The Elephant Princess As Captain Hook in Kermit Pan, Kermit Pan 2 and Bernard Pan As Cat R. Waul in An Animal Tail 2: Roo Goes West As Van Pelt in Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's pet style) As Governor Ratcliffe in Brisbyhontas and Oliviahontas He is a governor As Chief in The Cat and the Mouse (TomandJerryFan360 Style) and The Cat and the Mouse 2 (TomandJerryFan360 Style) He is a Hunting Dog As Nessus in Tomcules He is a River Guardian As One of the Titans in Romeocules He is a Ice Titan As Quincy Maroone in Fievel and Jaq He is Jason and Gunther's evil neighbor As Flotsam in The Little Otter He is a Eel As Captain Gantu in Bubbles and Conker He is a whale-like alien As Verminious Snaptrap in T.U.F.F. Lion He is a rat As Tortoise John in Danny (Rango) He is a Tortoise As the Lead Thug in The TailsBob FoxPants Movie He is a Fish Thug As Banzai in The Italian King He is a Hyena As Prince Achmed In Basiladdin He is a Grumpy Prince As Dr Jacques Von Hamsterviel In Shanti and Simba (TV Show) He is an Evil Hamster As Diesel 10 in Ariel and the Magic Sea As Max In Character-a-Doodle He is a Frog Bodyguard As Captain Pete in Trent, Duncan & Harold: The Three Musketeers He is an Evil Cat As Chef Louis in The Little Mer-Vixen He is a Chef As The Coachman in Dumbo (Pinocchio) He is an evil Coachman As Judge Claude Frollo in The Young Mouse of Notre Dame He is a judge As Thrax in Bernardsis Jones As Harry Lyme in Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (PrinceBaltoStyle) He is a Robber As Joe St. George in The Great Mouse Detective/Dorlores Claiborne He is a Greedy Farmer As Mojo Jojo in The Powerpuff Mice Movie and The Powerpuff Mice (TV Show) He is a Ruthless Monkey As Rataxes in Bernard: The Movie, Bernard (TV series), and Bernard, King of the Mice He is a Rhinoceros As The Nightmare King in Little Fievel: Adventures in Slumberland He is a Demon As the Goblin King in The Princess and the Mouse King He is a Goblin As the Swarm Lord in The Magic Voyage (Nixcorr26 Style) He is an Immortal made from Angry Wasps As Farouk The Apple Seller in Fieveladdin He is a Apple Seller As Miss Gulch in The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) As Shadow the Hedgehog in Roquefort Adventure 2 As Zigzag The Grand Vizier in The Dog and the Cat Voice Actors: #Vincent Prince - English #Gérard Rinaldi - French #Glauco Onorato - Italian #Akira Takarada - Japanese #Narciso Busquets - Spanish #Edgar Ott - German #Hwan Jin Kim - Korean #Andrzej Blumenfeld - Polish Portayals *In The Great Wolf Detective played by King K. Rool *In The Great Cat Detective Played By Shere Khan *In The Great Fox Detective Played By Sheriff of Nottingham *In The Great Rabbit Detective played by Pete *In The Great Dog Detective (Luke Yannuzzi Style) played by Mojo Jojo *In The Great Lion Detective played by Scar *In The Great Masked Mallard Detective, he is played by Negaduck *In The Great Prince Detective Played By Clayton *In The Great Princess Detective Played By Zola (GoAnimate) *In The Great Kirby Detective Played By Shao Kahn *In The Great Fighter Detective Played By M. Bison Category:The Great Mouse Detective Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Rats